


A Very Merry Christmas

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [24]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Trevor might already have everything he needs, but Mati still has ideas for a Christmas present for him
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A Very Merry Christmas

"Looks good, Ron! Thank you."

"Oh, uh, a-anything for you Mrs. Philips." 

Mati groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you not to call me that."

"S-sorry. Matilda." 

Just then, Trevor pulled up on the side of the trailer, spotting his wife and friend, or associate as he'd prefer to say, standing outside with Christmas lights now hanging from the trailer. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't be such a fuckin' Grinch." Mati complained in response. "You weren't home so I asked Ron and Wade to help me decorate." 

"Wade?" Trevor asked, looking around.

"He's inside decorating the tree." 

"You got a tree." Trevor deadpanned.

"A fake tree, but yeah." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Mati repeated. "It's fucking Christmas." 

Mati walked over to Trevor and took his hand, pulling him towards the steps leading to the front door. She wanted to show him how pretty the place looked, and hoped it would take away his grumpy attitude. 

"Hi Trevor!" Wade said excitedly before putting the star on top of the tree. 

"Looks perfect, Wade. Thanks for your help." 

He became flustered when she thanked him. "You're welcome Matilda." 

Politely, she asked him to leave so she could be with Trevor and try to change his mind about Christmas and the decorations. 

"I bought you a present." She smiled.

A present wrapped in red foil decorated with little white snowmen was the sole present beneath the faux tree. 

"Babe." 

"Hush." Mati insisted before handing the present. "Just open it." 

"But…I didn't get you anything." Trevor confessed.

"Baby, you've already given me everything I could ever ask for. I wanted to do something nice for you." 

Trevor brought Mati closer and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Let's see what's in this box." 

Trevor was not one to be careful with many things, presents included. He ripped off the wrapping to reveal the newest, solid gold Impotent Rage figurine. 

"I thought you said they got sold out instantly?" 

"They did." Mati said. "I got one of the last ones." 

"God, I fuckin' love you!" Trevor roared with a huge smile on his face. 

"I love you more." Mati beamed. 

Trevor placed the gold figurine next to his other collectibles on a shelf and stepped back to admire it for a moment. 

"I need to get you something now." He said.

"That's not necessary." 

Trevor walked back over to her and snaked his hands around her body, humming as he planted kisses on her neck and elicited giggles from Mati. 

"Maybe I can't get you a physical gift, but I do have an idea of something you'd like." 

"Now we're talking." Mati purred as Trevor led her to the bedroom.


End file.
